


Love always triumphs

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Even after The Battle of Hogwarts, love will always triumph.





	Love always triumphs

It had been one hour since The Battle of Hogwarts has been won. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are sitting side by side in The Great Hall which was still full of bodies.

Dean muttered, "It's awful, isn't it?"

Seamus nodded and replied, "It's not very romantic, is it?"

Dean chuckled. "If you wanted romantic, you should've just said so."

Seamus glanced up at the stormy enchanted ceiling above them and said, "I'm fine right here."

Dean smiled. "It puts everything into perspective seeing those who didn't survive, doesn't it?"

Seamus concurred, "Makes you wonder what it would be like if someone you loved died."

Dean turned to him and grinned. "Like you."

Seamus smirked. "Or you."

Dean pondered, "Isn't it funny what a war does to you?"

Seamus asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Dean explained, "It brings out the best and worst in people and..."

Seamus insisted, "And what?"

Dean went on, "And it makes you realise who you really love."

Seamus inquired, "Is that the real reason why you told me you loved me straight after we won?"

Dean shrugged and stated, "Maybe, but it wasn't a lie."

Seamus whispered, "I know."

Dean pulled Seamus to his feet and suggested, "Let's go somewhere a little more romantic."

They crept out of The Great Hall and climbed up the remains of Gryffindor tower.

Seamus snorted. "This isn't romantic."

Dean sighed. "It's better than The Great Hall."

Seamus pointed up at the sky and told him, "There's Orion's belt."

Dean followed his gaze and smiled. "Uh huh, keep talking about things you love, it makes me horny."

Seamus burst out laughing and gasped. "Did you just say I'm making you horny?"

Dean nodded and playfully grinned. "Too bad that the roof got blown off here."

Seamus asked, "Will you settle for a kiss?"

Dean nodded.

Seamus leaned towards Dean and kissed him underneath the beautiful stars.


End file.
